


Lust.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry at Sam for going after a monster alone and he can't control his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust.

The motel room smelled of whiskey and sweat as Dean finished sewing up the wound on Sam’s arm. With one final tug at the dental floss, Dean tied the strand and snipped away the ends with a pair of scissors. 

"I can’t believe you let that wendigo cut you. You seem to be gettin’ out of shape Sammy." Dean said with a smirk on his face. Sam just shook his head.

"If you hadn’t been dragging ass to get the flamethrower done, he wouldn’t have had the chance to slice me. Plus, I’m not the one with a shiner!" Sam poked at a bruise forming on his brother’s face, just under his eye.

"Shut up dude. I saved your ass." Dean smiled, but the smile faded and concern began to show. "But do me a favor, Sam. Don’t you ever, EVER think about going after a wendigo alone again. You hear me? Why the hell did you go alone anyways?!" 

Sam shifted his body so that he was sitting with his legs crossed, facing his brother as their eyes met.

"I don’t know, Dean." Sam said in a small voice. "I thought I could handle it."

Rage flowed through Dean’s veins as he stared at the younger man. 

"What the hell am I gunna do with you, Sammy? What if I didn’t make it in time? What if you died!?" A tear rolled down Dean’s cheek. The thought of losing his brother destroyed him.

"But i didn’t. Everything worked out. It’s fine." Sam reached out and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked away, wiped his face, then looked back into his brother’s eyes.

"It’s not fine, Sam. I can’t bear the thought of you dying." Dean cupped the sides of Sam’s face with his calloused hands and whispered with a smirk, "Don’t ever do that to me again, or I’ll kill you myself" He pulled Sam close, gently kissing his forehead. "You promise me you’ll never do that. Promise me!"

"I promise" Sam said as he sat up on his knees and pulled Dean in to a hug. He ran his hands through his big brother’s hair and sighed. "I promise"

Filled with adrenaline and need, Dean pulled out of the hug and kissed Sam, fingers tangling in his shaggy hair. Their tongues met and twisted around each other. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth as their hands discovered each other’s bodies. 

Sam pealed off Dean’s jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dean let out a sigh as Sam kissed his big brother’s neck, working down to his chest and back up to meet his mouth again for another deep kiss. Dean pulled away, panting while he helped Sam out of his shirt, carefully avoiding his wound. 

"Wait… Dean… wha-"

"Shhh, Sammy. Don’t talk." Dean whispered as he planted kisses on Sam’s neck. "Let it happen…" He kisses again, tasting the sweat on his skin. "Need this… Need you…"

Sam growled and grabbed Dean’s face, kissing him hard. Dean began fumbling with Sam’s belt, eventually unlatching it and pulling it through the loops of his jeans before tossing it aside. He unbuttoned Sam’s pants and let them fall around his knees. Sam’s cock poked through the slit in his boxers and Dean gasped at the size. “Damn, Sammy.”

"Shut up." Sam growled again, ripping Dean’s belt off and pulling down his pants. Sam reached down and groped his brother’s cock. Dean moaned. He began stroking up and down, jerking him off. 

"You want this to happen, De?" Sam said in a low voice. He let go of Dean’s cock, reached around and ran his long fingers over Dean’s hole.

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "I - want you, Sammy… Need you… Inside me…"

Sam let go of Dean, got off the bed, kicked off his pants and walked over to his bag where he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. When he walked back over to the bed, Dean had already undressed himself and started stroking his cock. 

"On your knees" Sam commanded.

Dean gave him a dirty look, but did as he was told and flipped over to his hands and knees. Sam squirted a small amount of lube onto his fingers and started to play with Dean’s hole. Pushing his finger in just slightly, then pulling out again. Working his way in deeper each time until he could fully bury his finger all the way in without hurting Dean.

He fingered his brother for a few moments before introducing another finger, then another. He worked his fingers around, scissoring them and flicking them back and forth until he found Dean’s sweet spot. The noises that came out of his big brother made Sam’s cock throb with lust. He squirted a bit of lube onto his cock, rubbed it around and started to gently push his way inside. He started slow, with small, shallow thrusts. Dean cried out.

"Too much?" Sam asked.

"No… keep going … god … deeper Sammy…"

With those words, Sam thrust all the way in and began fucking Dean hard. 

"Fuck…" Sam growled. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pumped hard. Dean started stroking himself fast, staying in rhythm with his brother’s hips. 

"Sammy… fuck… I’m…" Dean couldn’t speak. With Sam hitting his prostate over and over again, Dean found himself coming within minutes. Soon after, he felt Sam come inside him. 

"Jesus" Sam hissed.

He pulled himself out of his brother and got up to grab a towel. Sam cleaned himself up and looked over at Dean who had rolled over onto his back and passed out. Rolling his eyes, Sam wiped Dean as clean as he could and threw the towel towards the bathroom before climbing into the bed next to him, falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
